


Keith's Piano

by MariRaii



Series: Voltron Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Keith Plays the Piano, Keith crying, Keith needs a hug, Lance crying, M/M, Mental Breakdown, everyone loves keith, hunk wins a raffle, klance is canon king, platonic team relationship - Freeform, shiro can play piano, shiro is a good big brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariRaii/pseuds/MariRaii
Summary: Hunk wins a strange gift from the space mallorKeith can play the piano and needs a hug





	Keith's Piano

**Author's Note:**

> I can never find a fanfiction where Keith can play the piano, so I wrote one instead :)

||Voltron: Legendary Defenders ||

**Keith's Piano**

Main Pairing: Keith/Lance

Side Pairing: Platonic Team Relationship

Main Characters: Keith, Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Coran

Side Character: None

Warning: Slight Angst and Adorbale Klance Fluff

Disclaimers: All rights and characters belong to the creators of Voltron Legendary Defenders. I only own the storyline.

  
Summary: Hunk wins a strange gift from the space mall  
or  
Keith can play the piano and needs a hug

 

  

     When Coran suggested going to the space mall as a break for team to loosen up a bit, Keith didn't think Lance, Pidge and Hunk would come back with a small pod following behind them.

"What did you guys do this time?" Shiro asks eyeing the extra packaging entering the castle.

"Oh nothing, we just-" Lance begins before getting cut off.

"Hunk entered this raffle at the mall and the prize was stuffed in this pod," Pidge explains.

"I still don't think we should open it," Hunk says wearily at the weird prize getting out of his lion trying to keep a fair distance from it.

"Come on Hunk, don't you want to see what you won," Lance presses while nudging his friend's arm.

"Well- I mean. Yeah, but don't you think it's kind of weird that they didn't explain to us what it was?"

"It'll be fine Hunk," Pidge remarks, "Besides, if it was a bomb, the castle would've been able to detect the strange energy radiating off of it."

"See! Even Pidge agrees with me," the blue paladin screeches triumphantly.

"Paladins!" Shiro yells, making the four people in the room look at him. "How about we get Allura and Coran in here with us? If it's actually a threat then the more people in here, the better of a chance we have to stop it."

"I don't get why we can't just send it off to space," Keith remarks shaking his head with annoyance clearly evident in his tone.

"Aww, is Mullet afraid of a wittle package?" Lance teases leaning into him.

"No, I just think it's strange."

"Uhuh, keep telling yourself that Keithy, it's okay to admit that you're afraid."

Steam begins to come out of his ears as Lance continues to tease him. "You know what? Fine! Open the stupid package," he grunts while crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Paladins! Why haven't you guys made your way to the bridge yet?" Coran asks through the intercom.

"Actually Coran, we were about to open up a package that Hunk won from the mall, do you think you can grab Allura and come here?" Shiro says looking up at the speaker.

"Sure thing Number 1! We'll be there in a tick!"

It only takes a few seconds before the door is slammed open by the 2 Alteans. "Okay! Let's open this package!" Coran exclaims with glee creeping up to the latch.

"Coran! Don't you think you should be taking some pre cautions? What if it's an enemy spy?"

"Ah princess, when I was with your father, he use to win a bunch of these raffles himself," Coran explains. "It's a wonder that Number 3 was actually able to win one though," twirling his moustache. "Alfor use to waste so much gac on those tickets!" Laughing slightly as he opens the pod.

Everyone stares expectingly, wondering what was hidden inside. Maybe a car? A cruiser? The pod was a decent size to hold that after all.

"What's that?" Allura asks after the item is revealed.

"I'm not sure princess, this object doesn't seem to be very alien like."

"Hey guys! it's a piano!" Hunk yells happily after finding out it wasn't anything dangerous he won.

What was hidden in a pod was a beautiful black and polished grand piano. Pidge looks at it analyzing its architecture before wondering, "Do any of us even know how to play a piano?"

"What is a piano?" Allura asks.

"Well princess," Lance begins, "A piano is an instrument used in earth. It makes really nice music." Lance creeps up to the keys before banging his fingers on the keys making everyone cringe and cover their ears.

"LANCE!"

"What?"

Keith groans and goes to walk away, "Well if that's that, I'll go find a free area to place the piano in the castle."

Shiro looks at Keith in concern. He knows about Keith's history with a piano. After the boy moved in with him, all he asked for was a piano. His original father taught him how to play when he was really young. When he passed, Keith didn't want to forget what his father taught him, so he begged Shiro for one. Shiro saved up his pay for about a year before finally buying him one. Keith played almost everyday. He had natural talent. He was able to read and play notes flawlessly, not one song was ever able to make him pause. Shiro remembers that his favourite song to play was called 'Brothers,' from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist stating that it reminded him of his relationship with each other. 

After being thrown to space, Keith never had the chance to play anymore. Deep down Shiro knows that Keith is extremely happy to finally see a piano again. He hopes that he's comfortable enough to play in front of his teammates.

"You got it Mullet!" Lance yells while the rest of them started hulling the big instrument following Keith's foot steps.

A few moments later, the paladins found the perfect place to rest it. Right in the lounge resting at the right platform beside the couches imbedded to the floor. 

Hunk then proceeds to nail the legs down to the floor to make sure that it doesn't roll away.

"Do any of you guys know how to play this ,'piano,'" Allura wonders looking at all of them. 

Keith's eyes widen looking away from her gaze. "I can play a small tune," Shiro says lifting his hand sheepishly scratching the back at his head as Keith looks at him slightly surprised.

I mean, Keith _did_ live with Shiro for a long time, I guess it's not really a surprise that Shiro picked up a few things from him.

"Wonderful Number 1!" Coran claps, "I look forward to seeing how beautiful this earth instrument really is!"

"Don't expect too much though, I don't play as good as the person that taught me does."

Pidge grins and makes her way to the couches watching Shiro from behind. Everyone joins after her. "Well, leader! The floor is yours!" Everyone nods in agreement and watches Shiro place his hands gently on the keys. He breathes in and begins to play.

Keith immediately knows the tune that his older brother's playing. Keith use to play it all the time as a warm up or to lighten the mood and wake Shiro up while he prepares breakfast. It's a happy song that anyone can smile from. The song '[Shelter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAtiWoNXRrE)' does bring back a lot of memories from a few years ago. 

As the song progresses, more emotion fills up the room and everyone closes their eyes shutting out every distraction from the world. As the song gets louder, Keith can feel how much Shiro misses home. How much he misses Adam and his chaste kisses, how much he misses waking up in his shared house with Keith, and how much he just misses being able to see the cherry blossoms bloom every March in Japan.

When the song finishes everyone opens their eyes to Shiro rubbing his.

"I must say Shiro," Coran begins patting the black paladin's shoulder. "That was truly beautiful."

"I agree, it was a privilege listening to you play Shiro," Allura murmurs slightly emotional.

Hunk has no barriers to his tears. He's bawling his eyes out while Pidge and Lance attempt to calm him down only to be pulled into his bear hug. 

Shiro looks down at his younger brother and gives him a smile. _'Thank you'_ he mouths. Keith just shakes his head happily and gratefully accepts the hug Shiro gestures to him.

All the paladins go to their respective rooms and goes to sleep.

***

In morning, Keith wakes up early and walks up to Shiro's room knocking slightly. "Shiro, are you in there?" A groan can be heard from the other side of the room, but he opens the door nonetheless. 

"Keith?" he questions with obvious bedhead, "What are you doing here?"

Keith looks down at his feet and mumbles something that Shiro wasn't able to reach.

"Pardon?"

"I-I wanted you to listen to me play," Keith says his voice getting smaller at the end of his sentence. Shiro's eyes widen and looks at the time. 7:30. It really isn't _that_ early. 30 more minutes and the rest of the paladins will be awake. The taller paladin smiles fondly at him.

"Sure thing Keith, just give me a tick to fix this," gesturing at his hair. Keith chuckles and leans against the door waiting for him. 

In a few minutes, Shiro's all refreshed and they head to the lounge. Keith sits down on the stool in front of the piano and hovers his hand above the keys. "What should I play?"

"Just play what feels right to you, Keith," Shiro says waiting to hear what Keith has to play. With a deep breath he shuts his eyes and plays the intro. Shiro smiles at his song choice. _It's '[Brothers'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnRxO7YqMYs)_

Unknown to Keith, his friends started creeping in the room right after he shut his eyes. Shiro raises his pointer finger to his mouth signaling them to be quiet. They all stare intently at Keith once they all got comfortable beside Shiro. Lance, not being able to believe that his rival plays, watches the pianist with his mouth dropped for majority of the time.

Pidge reaches out for her tablet and presses a few buttons to enter camera mode. She rests it on the head of the couch facing directly behind Keith and begins recording. 

Every ounce of his emotions, of his sadness, is being displayed right in front of them. Shiro knew that when he played it back home it was beautiful, but now. Now it was absolutely breath taking. The dynamics are perfect the notes are completely accurate, but it's not the song that makes it so amazing. It's the raw feeling they all can feel coming from the piano. Coming from his fingertips.The paladins all know that Keith has a hard time expressing himself, and this is why. He doesn't express himself through words, he expresses himself through music. Through this massive instrument.

As the song starts to build up, so do his emotions. The feeling he felt when Shiro left him, the feeling he felt when he found out he was galra, the feeling he feels right now just missing his time with Shiro on earth, it's all there. It's there and everyone can feel it. They don't know if it's through their bond with him, or if it's from his music, but all of them are holding in their tears.

_Has he always felt this way?_

Has he always felt this angry at himself? Has he always been bottling up his emotions like this? 

The song progresses and the paladins can't keep their emotions in check anymore. Whether it's sobbing like Hunk, or allowing a few stray tears roll down his cheek like Lance, they're all crying. They feel it all. Keith is completely bare in front of them. He's no longer putting up walls to his emotions and it's heartbreaking to know that he's kept all of this from them. 

_They want to help him._

_They will help him_.

They'll help him because Keith deserves everything the world has to offer. Sure he has a temper, but that's what makes him who he is. He's their red paladin, their friend, their teammate. He's apart of their family and they will do anything in their power to make sure that he believes them.

The song starts to end and the last few notes are played. They watch him bring his hands to his face silently letting a few of his own tears roll down his chin. He starts sobbing not knowing that they're people watching him break down.

Lance is the first one to wrap his arms around him. Keith flinches at the gesture and looks up at the person behind him, "Lance-"

"Shh, don't say anything," he whispers lightning his grip on him, "Just let it all out." Keith's eyes widen and stares at everyone behind him. Not being able to hold himself together any longer, he latches his hands on Lance's shirt, falls off the stool and cries loudly into his chest. _It's okay, everything will be alright, we're all here for you, we all love you_. Lance recites this to him as his mantra while softly caressing his hair. 

The sight of their toughest paladin breaking down is a punch to the chest to the other paladins. They rush to the hug and envelop him with as much love as they can muster. They comfort him with words and affection because they can't with music like he can. They tighten their grip on each other and cry. _It's okay, everything will be alright, we're here for you, we all love you._

Lance continues to caress his hair and soon realizes that the smaller boy in his arms has fallen asleep. It may be morning and time to start the day, but they all think they can make an exception for their favourite half galra paladin. 

Majority of the paladins calm down and start heading to the dining room giving Shiro, Keith and Lance some privacy.

"Thank you, Lance," the black paladin states pressing his real hand on Lance's shoulder. At this point, Lance is spooning Keith fiddling with his pale small hands with his back against the wall.

"What for?"

Shiro grins and looks at Lance with an expression that only screams gratefulness. "You know what for," he says with a teasing tone gesturing at their position before leaving the duo alone.

Lance blushes not realizing what he's doing. He stops fiddling with Keith's hands and buries his face in Keith's neck. 

"You know that I love you, right?" He whispers not expecting an answer. To his surprise Keith's half awake eyes look up at him.

"Yeah, I do. I love you too Lance," he mumbles pressing himself deeper into Lance's chest listening to his heartbeat. 

_Thump Thump Thump_

"Good."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!


End file.
